The Legend of the Ancient Future
by DaNcInGFiRe
Summary: Sakura found herself in the 6th century, not knowing how she came here but with her talented Tae-kwon-do skills she won the admiration of the charming Prince Li and the whole kingdom.
1. The Light

**The Legend of the Ancient Future**

**Ratings: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Author: DaNcInGFiRe**

**Summary:** Sakura found herself in the 6th century, not knowing how she came here but with her talented Tae-kwon-do skills she won the admiration of the charming Prince Li and the whole kingdom.

**The Light**

****

As evening cast its shadow across the horizon, Sakura secured the last bolt and replaced the hubcap. She tilted back on her heels to admire her work when, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the back tyre was also losing air. 

'Goddamn hire cars,' she cried, kicking the dying tyre with her steel capped boot. 'I don't believe it!'

            It was difficult to see how bad the puncture was as the old country road was poorly lit. Sakura drew back her auburn bangs and sighed, kissing goodbye to any chance of making it to her aunt's house by dinner. She travelled all the way to China to see her bloody aunt, and she can't even get a decent hire car. Disheartened, she turned and lent on the car to mull over her problem.

            _The difference between a good situation and a bad one lay only in one's perception. _The voice of her Sensei came into her thoughts.

            It wasn't as if she was afraid to be in the country at night, for she was more than capable of protecting herself. Only a few months back she'd achieved her second Dan grade (black belt) in Tae-kwon-do. She'd also trained in kickboxing, a sport her brother, Brian, had encouraged her to pursue.

            Brian had been Sakura's driving force, her fierce competitor and closest friend. Her recollection of the events that led to his death continued to plague her, though two years had passed since the tragedy.

On the final day of their first Dan grade competition, Brian and Sakura had competed against strong oppositions to secure the title in their weight classes. Brian had sustained a couple of bad strikes to the head, but the doctor who examined him afterwards gave him the all clear to go home. The next morning Sakura found her brother dead. An autopsy determined the cause of death to be a subdural haematoma, which is swollen bruised tissue that leads to a build up of pressure on the brain. The doctors compounded her family's distress by explaining that if this had been detected at the time of the injury, Brian might have been saved. Sakura never competed again.

            Sakura's father Fujitaka, was a professor of Chinese history and language. He travelled the world lecturing at universities and was often called upon to investigate archaeological finds. Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko was a classical harpist of some merit, and was forever flying off to perform with one orchestra or another. These professional obligations sent her parents abroad soon after Touya's death. Sakura had insisted on staying home in Japan as she wanted to finish her year at university. She spent most of her time on her own anyway, studying history, music, mythology, philosophy, metaphysics and the like. Her father's knowledge of Chinese history had also ensured that Sakura had a firm grasp of speaking Chinese. Chinese was like a second language to her.

Sakura glanced up at the encroaching night sky. She remembered seeing an inn on the corner as she'd turned off the highway; however that was quite a way back. She looked down the road in the other direction, but as there weren't any houses nearby, she considered the fence beside her.

            The property was bordered by large trees, and as Sakura approached them her heart began to pound in her chest.

'I don't believe it,' she uttered, as she saw a large golden statue in the field beyond. She was tempted to investigate so she retrieved her backpack, shoulder bag and saxophone case and locked up the car for the night.

            The statue appeared to be at least 40 feet wide. The statue was a little rusted. As she reached the front of the statue a strong presence came over her and she stopped in her tracks. According to Sakura's knowledge of history, this statue represented a famous king who ruled China. Sakura couldn't remember his name just now but knew he was good and kind to all people. _How strange that I find myself here tonight._ She was a little scared at the thought, for tonight was the summer solstice. When Sakura recalled tales and rumours of this place at a summer solstice, a shiver ran up her spine.

            She knelt down to retrieve her black leather jacket, the only possession of her brother's she had wanted to keep. It was well known as Brian's lucky jacket. It was also two sizes too large for her and very comfortable. As Sakura felt the familiar safety of the jacket, she assured herself that it wasn't fear that made her shiver, just the cold evening air.

            Turning on her torch, Sakura set about sorting through the clothes, books, sheet music and toiletries in her backpack in search of something to eat, rummaging amongst her CD walkman and speakers, her headphones, camera, spare film and batteries. What she really felt like was a hamburger with fries and a coke, yet all she managed to dig up was a half-eaten sandwich, a bottle of water and a packet of crackers. It wasn't much but it was better than starving. 

            Tipping the last cracker into her mouth, Sakura stuffed her things back in her pack. 

She leant against the statue and muttered, 'Here I am getting high, at what some would consider a sacred site, on the night of the summer solstice at…' She strained her eyes to check her watch, '…quarter to midnight.' Sakura smiled, this was definitely not what she imagined she'd be doing this evening. 

As she stood to face the statue again, she thought of all the celebrations that would be taking place tonight. People would be performing old rites, dancing, singing and playing homage to the Goddess, which is mother earth. Oddly enough, the atmosphere surrounding the statue no longer perturbed her. On the contrary, it seemed to welcome, even beckon her towards the centre. So she ventured into the middle, dragging her belongings along with her. 

'Close enough.' Sakura dropped her things where she stood and took off her boots. The potent energy of the place intrigued her, so she sat on the ground in the lotus position. The back of her hands rested gently on her knees and her thumb and middle finger met to form a circle, aiding the circulation of energy around her body. She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths, to achieve a relaxed, peaceful state.

Her attention was drawn to the sound of little night creatures. She inhaled progressively deeper, focusing her thoughts on the hooting of an owl close by. Sakura had become so engrossed with this sound that she did not notice the light around her growing steadily more intense. This often happened when she meditated; colours would emerge in her mind, intense colour at times, but never before had the light been so white for so long. She continued to breathe deeply, imagining that she was inhaling the brilliant white light throughout her body, and it filled her with a sense of strength and well-being.

The owl stopped hooting and Sakura became aware of a faint humming; like the buzzing in your ears after a rock concert, only this was more melodic. It gradually increased in volume to the point where it bothered her and she was compelled to open her eyes.

The white light she thought she had imagined, truly surrounded her and appeared to be exuding from the statue. The mist rose towards the sky to form a large billowing cloud. From within the statue, a ball of blue light, no bigger than a coin, made its way towards her.

_What is it? A fairy perhaps? She'd never actually seen one, so she couldn't dispel the possibility._

In her study of these stones, Sakura recalled that scientists had documented sightings of this light phenomena. Some said it was caused by geological and electromagnetic factors, but the energy involved was so exotic that it could relate to consciousness itself, considering consciousness as a field effect; like actually seeing the equivalent of _Chi energy._

The sound of laughter then began to filter through Sakura's head and it sounded suspiciously male. This irked her and she looked around for its source. 

'Is this some kind of elaborate hoax?' she asked.

The laughter rose again, only clearer now.

Sakura drew herself up straight. 'Show yourself. I am not afraid.'

The light was still for a moment. Then in a blink of an eye it darted towards her, almost touching her forehead. Sakura's limbs froze, as she began to feel faint as the light penetrated her skin.

a/n: Hi! I hope you don't get bored with my new story. The first chapter is a little boring but trust me; it's going to get a hell of a lot more interesting. I know that Sakura's brother is Touya but there is a perfect explanation why I named him Brian. You'll understand in the next few chapters. Anywayz, it's based on a story I read a few years ago and I loved it! I hope you like this story, there's going to be a lot of romance in it! Lol!

Review, alright? Tell me what you think.

~DaNcInGFiRe


	2. Time Shifts

a/n: Just to tell you all AGAIN that in this story, I have a character "BRIAN" who is Sakura's brother. There is no Touya in this story. Just needed to tell all those confused people.

Now, back to the story……………….read on and enjoy!!!

**The Legend of the Ancient Future**

**Ratings: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Author: DaNcInGFiRe**

**Chapter two**

**Time Shifts**

****

Sakura woke up the next morning, bathed by the warmth of the sunshine. She squinted at the blue sky above, shielding her eyes from the glare, then stretched to relax the kinks in her body after sleeping on the hard earth.

            _The ball of light! _She sat up so abruptly her head spun.

            All her bags were accounted for, and as far as she could tell she hadn't been harmed in any way.

            'Was that for real?' She rested her head in her hand, recalling the previous night.

            Sakura felt a gritty paint smeared on her brow and looked at her fingers that were smudged with blue. 

            'What the hell is this?' She pulled a small mirror from her backpack. Stamped on her brow was the image of a dragon. In mythology this symbol represented the guardian spirit of Ancient China. Why had she been marked with it? Sakura decided that although it was rather cute, the dragon had to go. She began rummaging through her bag for a tissue when she remembered that they were in the glove compartment of her car. 

            'It's time I got moving anyway.' It wasn't until Sakura stood up that she realised that a few things amiss. 'What's happened to the car? She ran towards the road that was now nothing more that a dirt track. 'Where's the fence, and the road for that matter? What the hell's going on here?' She looked about her noticing that although the landscape was more or less the same, the landmarks had all changed.

            The trees not only differed in height and location, but also in species, and there were many more of them.

            'Stay calm,' she told herself. 'I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation.' But when Sakura turned towards her bags she was dumb struck.

            The golden statue wasn't there. The piece of field enveloped her, there was no distant rumbling of traffic, no power-lines, planes, anything! Sakura's mind went blank; she couldn't even begin to fathom the possibilities of what might have befallen her.

            She became aware of a growing rumble. The ground beneath her began to vibrate before any sound reached her ears. In the distance she spied eight men on horseback, racing down across the open field towards her. She snapped out of her daze and pulled a cap from her bag to cover the mark on her forehead.

            The men drew their horses to a halt 10 feet away from her and were all, rather curiously, dressed in authentic suits of armour. 

            'Hey there, what's happening?' She waved in greeting as she walked casually towards them. Her greeting was not met with any reaction from the greeting.

            'By the Goddess,' one of the knights exclaimed with playful delight. 'It be a woman.'

            Sakura took a few steps back as they appeared a rather ominous bunch: unshaven and unwashed, their armour tainted with blood.

            'What do you say, Majesty?' One of the younger men commented to the dark-haired man beside him. 'She would be a feisty challenge and I could use the exercise.' His request was met with much encouragement from his companions.

            Sakura didn't like his tone of voice, yet the word 'majesty' played on her mind. She turned to the one the young man who had addressed him; he had a twinkle of navy blue in his mysterious eyes. He sat quietly observing Sakura's attire with a very curious expression, before placing a hand on the young man's shoulder to advise him. 

            'This woman does employ a tongue and dress the like of none we had seen before. Caution Eriol, a witch be said to haunt this place.'

            'What!' Tory exclaimed.

            'I am not afraid,' Eriol said.' If she be a witch, I shall have her head.'

            The dark-haired man looked at Sakura and, with some encouragement from the rest of the men, smiled to give Eriol his consent.

            The hair on the back of Sakura's neck stood on end. She stepped away as Eriol dismounted. _These guys are serious…_ 'Now hold on,' Sakura cried out. 'Could I speak to the man in charge for a moment?' She made her way towards them hoping to appease the situation.

            'I would start running if I were you.' Eriol moved to intercept her.

            'Eriol, one moment,' the dark-haired man said gravely. This woman bore a resemblance to his deceased mother, so he allowed her to voice her protest.

            Sakura nodded politely, grateful for the chance to reason with him. 

            'Why may I ask, do you think I am a witch?'

            Eriol began to answer but his superior held a hand and replied, 'If you are not a witch, then why do you appear so uncouth?'

            'Uncouth!' she repeated. 'You all appear very strange to my eyes, I assure you. Does this mean that I deserve to die, with no proof, no means to defend myself?' Tory realised she was being a little over dramatic, but she had him thinking. 'Be this your concept of justice?'

            Eriol went for his sword. 'Who are you to question a Prince of the Li Kingdom? I shall slice your head from your shoulders for suck insolence.'

            The Prince waved him to silence, but with a smile this time. 

'Eriol, I do believe I see her point.' He paused to consider her words. 'What do you suggest I do, give you a weapon to slay one of my own men? This would seem rather absurd, would it not?' With this his men broke into laughter.

            Sakura held her tongue until they had finished. _They'll all be laughing on the other side of their faces by the time I'm finished with them. _

'May I suggest a solution that I consider to be fair?'

            'Please,' The Prince implored her, rather intrigued by her manner.

            'If your friend here removes his sword and protective armour, I would like to fight him for safe passage.'  Sakura chose her words carefully. 'If you are agreeable, I would consider that a good show.'

            Again the Prince and his knights, including the young Eriol, fell about laughing. The Prince had to question this further. 'Am I to understand, that you wish to fight _Eriol_ with your bare hands?'

            Sakura was not fazed and pretended to ignore their mocking good cheer.

            'Why?' She asked, giving Eriol a glare, 'do you not think him up to it?'

            With this the Prince and his knights were beside themselves; however Eriol's humour was dwindling. The Prince wiped a tear from his check as he caught his breath.

            'I think it be only fair to warn you that Eriol be my champion, he has never been defeated in game or battle.'

            This announcement made Eriol even smugger, and he stripped his armour to reveal a sweaty muscular body. His long navy blue hair, shining handsomely against the sunlight. He reminded Sakura of her brother, as their eyes were the same piercing twinkling blue. He was no taller than her but looked to be twice her body weight in muscle alone. All the better, she concluded. It will slow him down.

            'I am not worried,' Sakura assured them.

            'I can see that.' The Prince looked down at her shaking his head. 'Still, I fear Eriol will snap your tiny frame like a twig.'

            Sakura found this comment rather charming and smiled as she reminded him, 'Only a moment ago you gave Eriol leave to violate me in whatever way he saw fit. Be there a difference?'

            The Prince acknowledged this to be true, realising that he may have been a bit rash.

            'She shall bewitch you, Majesty. Speak to her no longer.' Eriol stepped forward to draw the Prince's attention away from Sakura. 'I am more than happy to rip her limb from limb with my bare hands.'

            The Prince was now rather reluctant to give him leave, but his men would indeed think him bewitched if he did not. 

            'So be it.'

            'Safe passage, remember.' Sakura received a nod of confirmation from the Prince before she backed up to prepare herself. She took off her jacket and wrapped her hair quickly into a bun to prevent it from being pulled.

            _Where on earth am I? _Sakura found some tape in her bag and bound her hands as she did for competition, managing the task within minutes. She decided she must find out who this prince claimed to be; if there was one thing she knew thoroughly it was Chinese history.

            She walked to about five feet away from Eriol, and after rolling up her sleeves, turned her cap around backwards so that she could see clearly. 

            'So, might I ask your name before I meet my fate?' Sakura said to the Prince.

            'No Majesty. Do not answer.' Eriol intervened his fiery eyes fixed on Sakura.

            'I must also insist,' the eldest knight added.

            The Prince was obliged to heed the advice of his men. 'Afterwards perhaps.'

            'There will be no afterwards,' Eriol assured him.

            Sakura pretended to be indifferent. 'Alright then, if that be the way of it.' She resumed her dry, confident tone of voice. 'I will just have to beat it out of your boy here.'

            Sakura purposely turned her back on her opponent walking slowly and confidently towards where the golden statue supposedly have been last night. She could feel Eriol's rage build to breaking point when she called him boy, as this was obviously something he worked hard to disprove.

            Seconds later, Eriol came charging at her from behind. She stopped to time the impending impact and turned her body slightly to take the great weight of his body over her right shoulder.

            He was mumbling something to the effect of, 'I will teach you some respect…' before he'd even realise he was airborne. 

            Sakura brought him crashing to the ground on his back. She went down on one knee and buried an elbow deep into his solar plexus before darting backwards into safe distance.

            It was clear that Eriol had no idea what had happened. The other knights, who were laughing at Eriol's misfortune, began teasing him from the mounts. 

            'Good show!' the Prince commented to Sakura in encouragement, surprised that she was not dead already.

            It didn't take Eriol long to recover. He got back to his feet and was seething with humiliation. 'I shall rip your heart out and slice you while your body be still warm,' he taunted, stalking her.

            Sakura kept her humour. Eriol seemed more and more like her brother who had made worse threats over the years to frighten her into retreat.

            'In your dreams, maybe, still I do not think so somehow,' Sakura replied. Eriol lunged forward to grab her neck but she pulled his arms to either side of her, kneeing his stomach. This sent him stumbling backwards, and before he'd had a chance to recover, Sakura spun a full 360 degrees to finish him off with a kick to the side of his head. She looked back to the Prince, who appeared rather wonder struck. 

            'Champion indeed,' she said. 'What do you think, three points and I win?'

            The Prince merely motioned behind her. Sakura turned to find Eriol on his feet, blood oozing from the side of his face where her steel-capped boot had hit. With no time for her to fend off the blow, he punched her in exactly the same place, putting the full force of his body behind it. As she hit the ground, it felt as if he had shattered her cheek bone. There is no pain, she told herself as she saw Eriol approaching to finish her off.

            'My dreams are filled with better than the likes of you,' Eriol spat in disgust, bending down to pull her to her feet.

            Sakura instinctively went into a tuck position. She grabbed hold of Eriol's arms as he leant down, and used her feet to propel him over her and onto his back. She flipped herself onto her stomach, taking hold of Eriol round the front of the neck to temporarily paralyse him be applying pressure to the vital points located there. She maintained a firm hold, pointing to the Prince with her free hand.

            'Very soon he will be dead. Do you yield to spare this boy's life?'

            Eriol tried to shake loose of her grasp, his face red from the strain.

            'I yield and pronounce you victorious this day,' the Prince told her.

            'Any your name?' Sakura asked, as Eriol began to squirm harder.

            The eldest of the advisers whispered quietly to the Prince, 'Majesty, I beseech you…'

            'I swear I will kill him,' Sakura yelled impatiently.

            Little did she know that the life she held in her hand belonged not only to the Prince's Champion and best friend, but to his cousin who was a duke no less. The Prince was not about to let him die.

            'I am Syaoran, son of King Maswallon of the Li Kingdom,' he shouted. (a/n: I'm really sorry, but I have no idea what to call Syaoran's father) 'And if you would kindly release my knight, I will be greatly indebted to you.'

            Sakura let Eriol go; it would take him at least a few minutes to recover. She got to her feet, her mind in motion. _Maswallon__, a Chinese King,_ she recalled._ Now I remember! The golden statue was of him when he died! No wonder it's not there now! He's not dead yet! _Then Sakura looked at Syaoran. Sakura guessed him to be around the same age as herself. _Now then, when was he supposed to have been born? Around the late fifth century if memory serves. _

'So what year be this?' she asked. 'Around five twenty?'

            The Prince, though surprised by the question answered. 'Five nineteen, to be exact.'

            Sakura held her face where Eriol had hit her. _Syaoran, Syaoran? Damn, what did they call him? _A cold chill ran down her spine as it dawned on her. 'Prince Syaoran, Dragon of the Isle. I believe our meeting may been intended.' Sakura removed her cap to reveal the Dragon on her forehead.

            Upon seeing the mark there was a rumbling of discontent among the knights. The Prince, appearing a mite stunned himself, raised the shield from the side of his horse and turned it to face Sakura; it bore the same Dragon.

            Sakura squealed with amazement. 'Do you know who put it there?' she asked.

            'No, who?' the Prince mistook her meaning.

            'Well, I am afraid I don't know,' she explained mildly disappointed. Sakura stopped mid-thought, feeling the cold steel of a sword at her throat; she could only assume Eriol had recovered.

            'No common woman possesses such skill, you are indeed a witch.'

            'I agree,' a heavy set, red-headed knight spoke up, 'Do it, Eriol.'

            'This does not say much of your word,' Sakura squeezed out, looking to Syaoran. She dared not move to save cutting her own throat.

            'Eriol, withdraw your sword,' Syaoran ordered.

            'But Majesty, has she caused you to take leave of your senses. Did you not see?'

            'Eriol!' Syaoran's voice thundered, shocking Eriol to silence. 'I order you to yield!'

            Sakura was beginning to see why they called Syaoran the Dragon. Eriol reluctantly slid the sword away, making sure he nicked her neck in the process. She touched her throat to discover he'd drawn blood.

            'You did that on purpose,' she accused him, angered by the scar it would leave.

            'Yeah.' He glared at her a moment, his wild blue eyes ablaze with hate and fear. He replaced his sword in its scabbard and moved to retrieve his armour.

            'Majesty,' the eldest knight pointed behind them, where a single rider made hast towards the group.

            'Now what?' Sakura grumbled, nursing her wound.

            'Cadogan,' the red-headed knight announced with good cheer, riding off to meet him halfway.

            As the party seemed more interest in their comrade, Sakura backed up quietly to collect her gear. Fairly confident that she knew where she was, she'd definitely decided that she wanted to be elsewhere. _Why me? _Sakura slipped on her jacket and zipped it all the way up. _Because you always wanted to come here._She hoisted on her backpack, looking over at the knights to see that the horseman had reached them,

            A few torrid words passed between Cadogan and the others, before the Prince ordered them all to move on at once.

            _Something has got them worried. What would these men fear? _Sakura watched as the knights rode off ahead of the Prince who turned and rode towards her direction, his expression grave.

            Eriol, who had taken off after the others pulled up when he notice. 'No Majesty, please. She will only slow you down.'

            'I promised safe passage. I cannot leave her to die. Go with the others, I will catch up by nightfall.' Syaoran was angry at his knight's incessant disrespect. He had his reasons for wanting to spare this girl and his decision would be question by none bar his father. 'Go!' He stressed the urgency.

            The thundering sound of horses' hooves and wagons, perhaps hundred of them, rose to a deafening roar as they approached from the hill behind them. Eriol had to move now, or he would never make it round the ridge unseen.

            'Melikons,' Sakura whispered, knowing them to be one of the more barbaric tribes of the time.

            'Climb on,' the Prince said. 'I shall take us around the other way, through the forest.'

            Sakura backed away; he was an important historical figure and she would not be responsible for getting him killed. 'No way! You will never outrun them with me…'

            'Do not argue with me woman, get on,' the Prince snapped, short on patience and time.

            The Melikon tribe emerged over the crest of the hill and a few of the riders bolted on ahead in pursuit of the Prince's party.

            'They must have spotted Eriol.' Sakura took hold of the Prince's arm and with one almighty heave Syaoran lifted her, bags and all, onto the saddle behind him.

            'Hold on,' he cautioned as he turned the horse around and headed off down the ridge towards the forest

a/n: This is probably the longest chapter I ever written! I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you to all those people who reviewed me.

Please tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon. ^_^

~DaNcInGFiRe


	3. The Pact

**The Legend of the Ancient Future**

**Ratings: PG-13**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Author: DaNcInGFiRe**

**Chapter Three**

**The Pact**

            The Prince rode hard for well over an hour, but the forest had become so dense that he was forced to slow his steed down to a walking pace. Sakura wasn't too fond of horses and had found the ride a rather harrowing experience. Still, she was calm now, as she sat in silence, resting her head against her escort's back.

            Her rest was interrupted as the horse came to an abrupt standstill. Sakura opened her eyes and withdrew her arms from around the Prince. They had reached a stream, which was a welcome sight indeed for it had been a long time between drinks. The Prince threw a leg over the horse and slid off, turning to help Sakura.

She could feel herself blushing; she'd never received this kind of treatment back home. Most of the guys Sakura had hung out with were her brother's friends who'd never wasted any airs and graves on her. If they had, she probably would have found it patronising and decked them.

            'I believe we have reached a safe distance,' he assured her, leading his horse to the stream.

            When the Prince crouched down to take a drink, splashing his face and neck, Sakura took off her cumbersome backpack and followed suit. The water relieved her aching cheek. Over the past few hours it had constantly reminded her of how cocky she'd been, and how stupid-turning her back on an opponent during a fight. The slice Eriol had made on her neck stung like a paper cut, and became even more irritated when she washed it. Sakura then let her hair loose and brushed out the knots, before tossing the brush back in her pack.

            Only then did she notice that the Prince had taken a seat and was watching her with some amusement.

            'You are so extraordinary,' Syaoran said. 'By what name are you called?'

            'Sakura Kinomoto,' she answered feeling slightly embarrassed. 'Sakura, to my friends.' 

            'And where are you from?'

            This was a tricky question and she didn't want to pause too long to consider it, in case he thought she was concocting a lie. 

            'My home is far away, in a country known as Japan.'

            The Prince seemed perplexed by her answer. 'Then how can it be that I, who consider myself to be fairly well learned, have no knowledge of this place? And how be it that you can speak my language if you are not from these parts?'

            'Ah well, my country will not be discovered for another few years. As for speaking your tongue, my father teaches Chinese history and language. He was born in China himself. Chinese is like a second language to me.'

            The Prince was taken aback a moment. 'You are from the future?'

            'Indeed,' Sakura looked him straight in the eye hoping he wouldn't think her mad.

            'What year do you claim to be from?' Syaoran asked. 'The truth now,' he added firmly.

            'I was born in the year nineteen eighty,' she began. 'Yesterday, for me, was the year two thousand and four.'

            The Prince rose in fury, his eyes wide with disbelief.

            It was only now that Sakura realised how tall he was. He stood at a little over six foot and towered over her. This was unusual for one of his race in this period in history, as most of the Chinese were more akin to her height, as Eriol was.

            Sakura held out her hand to calm him. 'I think I can prove it, if you will just hear me out.'

           Syaoran was beginning to think his men were right about this girl; he didn't believe one word of her tale. Still, he was interested to see how far she'd go before he got the truth out of her. S he took a seat and beckoned to Sakura to go ahead with her defence.

            She smiled meekly and dived into her bag. _Thank you Mum, for giving me an instamatic. _Sakura brought out the camera for his inspection, and the Prince reached for it.

            'Careful,' Sakura said, and he quickly withdrew his hands. This made her smile. 'It be harmless, I promise. You must be careful not to drop it, as it be very fragile,' Sakura offered it to him again.

            Syaoran looked over the camera, not game to touch it. 'What does this do?'

            'Just watch.' Sakura waked a few paces away and squatted down, looking at the Prince through the lens. 'This be a camera, it takes pictures.'

            'It draws?'

            'Sort of.' Sakura glanced around to get a light reading. She didn't wasn't to used the flash unless she had to, as no doubt it would startle him. 'It will be ready in just one moment.'

            The Prince smiled, delighted at the though. Just as Sakura too the picture, however, he realised how preposterous it sounded and his stern expression returned.

            'The smile looked better,' Sakura informed him as the camera ejected the photograph. She gave it a couple of gentle blows then held it under her jacket to develop.

            'Shan't be long, it has to sit in the dark for a moment.'

            The very dubious Prince sat waiting with his arms folded. As she pulled the photo out to view, Sakura broke into a huge smile. _My father would kill for this._

'May I see?' Syaoran's curiosity got the better of him.

            'Only, if you promise that I can keep it.'

            A gentle smile graced his lips as he viewed the picture. 'Be this how I appear to you must think me barbaric, like the Melikons.' 

            'Not at all,' Sakura smiled. 'I assure you, I do not look my best either.' The Prince laughed and Sakura felt the air of mistrust begin to lift.

            'What else do you have in there? Show me more.' 

            Sakura assembled her saxophone, an alto, and played a short, sultry piece that met with great approval from the Prince. Syaoran loved the music of his court bards, and he found this high-pitched horn every bit as beautiful as the harp or pan flute.

            Then, while Sakura set up her CD walkman and speakers, Syaoran picked up one of the discs. He moved it to and fro, catching beams of sunlight which reflected a rainbow around the forest.

            'Amazing, what does it do?'

            'It plays music too.' Sakura explained simply. 'Here.' She gestured to the disc in his hand

            Upon seeing the Prince's selection, a heavy metal album, she said, 'I don't think you are quite ready for this just yet.' She flicked through her collection. 'I believe this may be more to your taste.'

            A soft piano piece began to fill the air, and the Prince stood astounded. 'By the Goddess! I have never heard the like.'

            'It be a piano,' Sakura whispered, not wanting to break the mood she'd created.

            The Prince closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'It be the most beautiful music I have ever heard.'

            The way he said this made Sakura feel that this brief moment of pleasure was well needed. He wandered slowly around the small clearing, lost for a time in another world.

            _Could he possibly have something to do with my interest in the period of history? What if I never make it home? Will I again be born in the twentieth century to aimlessly search for information on the Chinese history, without a clue as to why? _

Suddenly the Prince appeared disturbed, so Sakura switched off the music. Now only the sounds of the forest could be heard. Syaoran had drawn his sword and was watching the forest with caution. Sakura remained low, even though she'd heard no sound out of the ordinary.

            All was still a moment, and then the two bowmen emerged from the cover of the trees. There was little Syaoran could do, his sword against two bows.

            The pair yelled instruction in a different language and at a glance Sakura guessed them to be outlaws. They were very fair haired and more primitive in appearance than any of the Chinese she'd encountered thus far. These men were tall, but not as heavy set as Syaoran's men.

            The Prince dropped his sword as the bowmen ventured into the clearing. They circled him, gloating over their prize; they could see that he was a rich man. One stood back to cover their captive, while the more adventurous of the two approached Syaoran to relieve him of his riches.

            Sakura took this as her cue and stood, letting loose a whistle to draw their attention.

            It would seem the pair had been so focused on the Prince that they hadn't spotted Sakura. The knave closest to the Prince was delighted at the discovery and stepped towards her.

            Syaoran had to smile at the two unsuspecting thieves. Sakura noticed this and winked to assure him she had a plan.

            The knave dropped his bow to take her in hand. He eyed her over, expressing his pleasure to his accomplice who sniggered in response.

            Syaoran took a step forward but the bowman interrupted any thoughts he may have had for her rescue.

            As the man pulled Sakura close to him, she could barely breathe for the stench of his body. _I'll die of suffocation. _He grasped her back with both hands and ground her against his groin; his legs were spread wide apart, as he was much taller that she. 

            'Perfect!' she whispered to her assailant and, gathering all the power she could muster, promptly kneed him in the groin. When the man keeled over she belted his face with her knee so hard she broke his nose.

            This distraction was all Syaoran needed, and he reclaimed his sword to run the outlaw through. He turned to find the other knave out to settle the core with Sakura. The Prince approached from behind and severed the man's head with one clean stroke of his blade.

           Sakura freaked as se watched the head roll across the ground; the man's body lay twitching where it fell. 'ARE YOU CRAZY?!' she yelled, hysterical. 'I could have knocked him out or something, you did not have to kill him.' She began to tremble from the shock and her stomach turned at the sight of so much blood.

            Syaoran didn't understand this at all. 'But he would have killed you.'

            She was going to be sick. 'I can take care of myself. What be wrong with you people?' she darted off into the bushes, leaving the Prince rather bemused.

            By the time she'd returned the bodies had been dragged into the undergrowth. Syaoran stood with the reins in his hand, ready to leave. Sakura approached him, ashamed of her behaviour. 'I want to apologise, I did not mean…'

            Syaoran waved her to silence, tossing her and apple. 'If you have recovered, we should make haste to reach the others by nightfall.' He mounted his horse and smiled. 'Or Eriol shall have the men believing you has turned me to stone.'

~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~

After clearing the forest, the terrain was more obliging and they travelled at a steady pace for the rest of the day.

            The Prince slowed his horse to a stop on the crest of a hill. He spotted smoke from a camp fire and smiled, pleased that dinner would e well under way. 'Are you hungry?' he asked Sakura, who was dozing against his back.

            She groaned in pleasure at the thought of food. 'I could eat a horse. No offence.' She patted the animal without moving her exhausted body.

            'Well hopefully that shan't be necessary,' the Prince answered as they galloped down the hill.

            The camp site was a hive of activity. A wild pig, slain by the warriors, was roasting over the fire. The Prince's tent has been raised, and torches were lit around the encampment to discourage thieves. Most of the men have now settled by the fire, telling stories of their battles this day over much mead.

            As the Prince rode into the camp, his men rushed to meet him. All except Eriol who seemed rather perturbed.

            Kai, the eldest among them, was the first to reach the Prince. 'Majesty, I shall never leave your side again. I have been out of my mind with worry. What would I have told the King?'

            Syaoran dismounted in good cheer, the smell of pork filling his nostrils. He slapped his old companion on the back, assuring him. 'There was no need to worry Kai, I had Sakura here to aid me.' Syaoran turned to help her down and no sooner had her feet hit the ground than Eriol was in her face.

'You do not belong here.'

            Sakura took a step back, holding her hand to her head. 'So the Melikons failed to catch you, what a shame.'

            Syaoran intervened before the situation got out of hand. 'Eriol, I swear this very day, I would have been murdered by thieves if not for the services of this gracious lady.' As Eriol was about to protest, the Prince added staunchly, 'And I will not hear another word against her.' 

            Eriol glared at Sakura for a moment, before withdrawing to the fire.

            'So you have seen a bit of action, sir?' a knight, roughly Syaoran's age, inquired.

            Sakura noticed the man's steely auburn eyes fixed on her. He was only of average build, but seemed rather menacing character nevertheless.

            The Prince took Sakura by the arm and led her towards his tent. 'Paling, I have seen things this day I never before imagined.'

            'Do tell, Majesty.' Paling smiled with open envy as he watched Sakura disappear into the tent.

            'Later,' the Prince said, closing the tent flab behind him.

            Sakura off-loaded her bags and Syaoran motioned her to a large fur on the ground.

            'Rest, you are safe here. I shall wake you presently with food and drink.'

            'Sounds marvellous,' Sakura replied, crawling onto the thick rug.

            Syaoran freed himself from the confines of his armour, watching Sakura while she rested. The candle beside her cast a light across the mark of the Dragon on her forehead and he studied it a moment. The Prince believed the story of Sakura's origins, or at least he believed that she believed it. But if she was telling the truth, who had brought her back to this time and branded her with his mark? Was it sorcery or coincidence that she appeared so much like the late Queen of the Li Kingdom? There was only one man Syaoran knew who had the knowledge and skill to carry out such a feat, but he had not seen the old wizard for over a decade.

            Nevertheless, she was beautiful, the Prince concluded, when she was not conduction herself like a man. He made a mental note to inquire about her methods of fighting as he left to join his men outside.

~~~~****~~~~

Syaoran gave Sakura a nudge and she woke with a fright. 'Easy,' he said. 'Here, drink.' The Prince held out a bag full of liquid.

            'I'm still here,' Sakura grumbled as she sat up, rubbing her bruised cheek. 'No offence, I was just hoping it was a bad dream.' She sighed and accepted his offer with thanks.

            'I understand,' Syaoran sympathised, while watching her gulp down the mead.

            She began to splutter and cough. 'Good grief!' she held her chest, trying to catch her breath. _What is it…95per cent proof?_

'Mead,' he said grinning, knowing to well that it had quite a kick.

            She stared at the warm brew and on the second taste she decided it was rather pleasant. The Prince handed her a large chunk of bread, crammed full of pork which Sakura accepted as if it was a jewel. 'Syaoran, you are truly a legend, thanks-' She clasped her hand over her mouth realising she addressed the Prince by his first name.

            The Prince broke into laughter. 'You are most welcome.'

            _My, we are in good spirits,_ Sakura observed. Syaoran sat smiling, watching her eat. Sakura found this rather putting; it was as if he had something to say but couldn't come out with it. After a few minutes, she couldn't stand it any longer, 'Have you spoken of me?'

            'Yes.' He sounded perplexed. 'I told my men all I know and saw.'

            'So?' Sakura asked. 'What have you decided?'

            'Well.' The Prince sat up straight. 'I would like to show my knights what you have shown me, so they may decide for themselves.'

            Sakura considered this for a moment, and then gave him a thumbs-up.

            Syaoran presumed this meant yes and mimicked the gesture as he got to his feet. 'I will let them know, they will be most pleased.'

            Left alone in her thoughts, Sakura's heart sank. She had never before felt homesick, as she was well used to being separated from her parents. She had always taken it for granted that she would see them again. But now, who could say?

~~~~~****~~~~~

When Sakura emerged from the tent with her bag of tricks, the Prince escorted her to the fire where the rest of the men had congregated.

            Paling came forward to help Sakura with her things. 'It would seem I have missed all the action this day,' he said, as he relived her of the weighty backpack and looked to Syaoran to be introduced.

            'Sakura, this is Sir Paling, my scout and messenger.'

            Paling took up her free hand. 'At your service.' He bowed forward to lightly kiss it.

            Sakura slid her hand away, wise to his type. 'Thanks, but no thanks,' she replied in the nicest possible way, reclaiming her backpack from him.

            This brought a round of drunken laughter from the men. 'She be on your game, Paling,' called the red headed knight with amusement.

            Syaoran was glad Sakura wasn't gullible as to fall for Paling's charms, and moved on with the rest of the introductions. 'This be Sir Kai, who takes care of my ledgers. He be an old, dear friend of my father, the King.'

            Kai stood and bowed to her.

            The Prince walked around the fire motioning to the men, who all nodded when introduced. 'Sir Yamazaki, Sir Rhys, Sir Chan, my watchmen.'

            'Never sleep,' Chan said, flashing a grin.

            'Sir Eriol, you have already met.'

            Eriol fixed Sakura with his usual glare, and she forced a sweet smile in return.

            The Prince thought it best to move on quickly, motioning to the next in line. 'This be Jeven, my cook in wartime.'

            Sakura stepped forward and shook his hand. 'I am very pleased to meet you, sir. Supper was delicious. I was absolutely famished,' she said to the young man who looked to be the youngest of the group. He was fair colouring and much smaller build than the other warriors.

            Jeven blushed slightly at the attention she paid him. 'I am glad it was to your liking, lady.'

            Finally, the Prince introduced the large red knight. Choi stood up, quite serious for a change, 'I wish to thank you for my Prince's safe return. I would have had my throat cut this day.'

            Sakura shook her head cutting him short. 'There be no need to apologise, sir. It was the least I could do after the Prince spared me from the Saxons.'

            He bowed, pleased that he'd said his piece. 'You are most gracious.'

            The men were engrossed for hours, truly amazed by the evidence of Sakura's claim that she had come from a different time zone. Syaoran smiled as he watched her joke and drink with his knights as if she were one of them. She was expected to answer a thousand questions at once, and both she and the men were becoming more talkative as the mead took hold.

            When the haunting tune from her CD faded, a quiet pause descended on the gathering. The Prince considered this an opportune time to bring up what had been on his mind most of the day. 'Sakura?'

            'Yes, sir.' She answered, still not sure how she should address him.

            'Tell me of the way you fight.'

            This question seemed to strike a nerve in Eriol, and his dark mood returned.

            Sakura tried not to notice and obliged the Prince with a full explanation. 'It is an old art of fighting known as Tae-kwon-do. The principle is that one's strength cannot be based on one's size. Each person has a great source of power within, which can be channelled through a perfect balance of mind, body and nature.' She places her hands on her solar plexus.

            'Ridiculous!' Eriol interjected.

            He was hushed to silence by the others, who were listening intently.

            'But how did you maim Eriol with one hand?' the Prince asked.

            'I wish I had seen this,' Paling mumbled, and was immediately reprimanded for interrupting.

            Sakura paused a moment to consider how she might best explain it. 'The brain sends messages around the body through a central nervous system, telling the body what you want it to do.' Sakura looked to the knights who stared at her blankly. Syaoran seemed to be following though, and nodded for her to continue.

            'Within this system there are certain pressure points that when blocked, prevent any communications between the body and the brain. Your opponent's limbs, therefore, tend to fail him, either temporarily or permanently, depending upon your intent.'

            'Amazing,' Syaoran concluded. 'Could I be taught this?'

            'No, Majesty, she lies.' Eriol took a stand. 'She be trying to trick her way into your favour. It be sorcery, I say.'

            Sakura rose to face the young knight. 'You art really starting to bug me! What do you want from me?' she threw her arms in the air. 'Do you want me to prove I could have killed you today? Alright, I will.' She stormed off.

            Eriol was stunned by her outburst. 'She be not normal.'

            'Indeed.' Syaoran laughed at this, shaking his head. 'What on earth!' He watched Sakura drag over a few large logs that had been cut for the fire, and beckoned Choi to help her.

            Sakura had calmed down considerable and was courteous in her instruction to Choi to place two logs parallel to each other, a third crossing them both. With this accomplished she smile with satisfaction, and asked Eriol to approach. When he didn't, Sakura placed her hands on her hips and smugly said, 'Are you afraid?'

            'I do not fear the like of you,' Eriol replied as he stepped forward.

            Syaoran suppressed a smile as he awaited her next move with growing interest.

            'Question.' Sakura put it to Eriol. 'Could you split this piece of wood in two, using only your bare hand?'

            Eriol briefly examined the heavy log, seeing no purpose in the question. 'No, it would be impossible even for the strongest man.'

            'Is that so?' Sakura asked. 'Watch and learn.' She knelt on one knee before the logs.

            A hush came over the camp as Sakura closed her eyes, breathing deeply to concentrate and centre herself. She turned her hands in prayer position, then tested her aim, bringing the side of her hand to rest on the middle of the target. _Focus, _her mind instructed as she raised her hand. With her eyes fixed on her point of contact, Sakura let loose a mighty cry and brought her hand down towards the great hunk of timber. The inconceivable force behind the blow split the wood down the centre.

            The knights were aghast for a second before they broke into a round of applause.

            'Bravo,' cried Paling.

            'Most impressive,' agreed Chan.

            Sakura was oblivious to their adulation as she raised herself to face Eriol, pointing to the splintered wood. 'That could have been your skull.'

            Eriol approached Sakura, holding up her hand to inspect it. 'Not even a scratch,' he informed the others.

            At this moment, Sakura felt that he seemed to take a softer stance, appearing weary and confused. On this note, Sakura thought it best to leave, 'Gentlemen.' She nodded and turned to leave.

            'Sakura,' Syaoran called for her to wait for him. 'Where are you going?' he asked as he reached her.

            His gentle note made her realise she had no idea. 'To sleep I suppose. Where do you want me?'

            This question bought a shy smile from them both and Syaoran waved towards his tent.

            'Where are you going to sleep?' Sakura asked-their grins even broader.

            'In my tent,' he replied, walking off in that direction.

            'I see.' She considered sleeping outside with the rest of the drunken party but decided the odds for survival were far better inside. She turned to find Syaoran already waiting with the flap held open for her.

            Whistles sounded from around the fire as Sakura disappeared into the tent. Syaoran motioned for them to quieten down, but like any other young, single male, he enjoyed every minute of it.

            The Prince invited her to sit of the fur rug.

            Sakura was a little worried as this was obviously where he slept, but with a large degree of hesitancy she sat down.

            'You never answered my question.' Syaoran removed his cape, spreading it on the ground to sit upon. 'Could you teach me your way of battle?'

            'I doubt you would have the time or patience. It be more than the way of battle, it be a way of life, a state of mind.'

            'Please Sakura, I would like to try. I have a good need of you. If you have nowhere else to go, come back with us at my kingdom. You will be well taken care of.' He told her quite definitely, considering that perhaps he could have put it another way.

            'Are you offering me a job?' Sakura could hardly believe it, her first night in a different time zone and she already found employment.

            'Yes! That be it!' Syaoran was glad she'd found a way to describe exactly what he wanted from her. 'You could be my…' he clicked his fingers in search of a suitable title, '…adviser! You must know about a lot of things I do not.'

            'And personal trainer,' Sakura added, holding up a hand for a high-five.

            Syaoran looked puzzled but held up his hand in the same fashion.

            'Slap it,' she bade him and Syaoran obliged with good force. 'There you go.' Sakura punched his shoulder for assurance as she lay down. 'Good night.'

            Syaoran sat pondering on his state of affairs fairly drunk and stimulated by the day's events. _The Dragon returns. _The thought came to him from nowhere, accompanied by a certainty that he hadn't felt since he was fifteen and had reclaimed his father's kingdom from his treacherous uncle. Whatever had guided him through that dire time was with him now. He wondered why the King had summoned him home, and what so many Melikons were doing this far west? There was indeed something afoot, but what?

            Syaoran lay down on his side to look at Sakura, who was already asleep. 'I believe I was intended to meet you, also.'

a/n: PHEW!... that was so long. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm really sorry if there were any mistakes or problems but I just couldn't be bothered rereading this chapter. 

Please review, you could tell me anything you want- advice, criticisms, problems,….ANYTHING. JUST REVIEW!

Just to give you a hint- the next chapter is called **_AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE._**

I'll leave you to it.

Luv

~DaNcInGFiRe


End file.
